Frustração
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Depois da morte de Goku e de duas derrotas contundentes, Vegeta está disposto a desistir de lutar. Será ele capaz de mudar de ideia, ou levará essa decisão adiante?
1. Um deserto entre nós

**Frustração**

_**Depois da morte de Goku e de duas derrotas contundentes, Vegeta está disposto a desistir de lutar. Será ele capaz de mudar de ideia, ou levará essa decisão adiante?**_

_1 – Um deserto entre nós_

- Maldição... MALDIÇÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!

Um violento tremor no deserto veio depois desse grito. O tremor tinha sido gerado por uma forte explosão de energia.

Era mais um grito de frustração. De mais uma frustração entre várias que colecionava durante sua vida. Caiu exausto de joelhos sobre o chão árido do deserto e perdeu a transformação em Super Saiyajin.

Vegeta já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia deixado sua energia explodir em sucessivas transformações em Super Saiyajin. Fazia isso para extravasar toda a sua fúria e decepção acumuladas pelos fracassos dos últimos dias. Sem contar com a grande vergonha que sentia depois de tudo.

Por conta disso, estava fora de casa há dias. Dias, não... Semanas... Mais especificamente, um mês fora do conforto de casa e longe de tudo e de todos. Com ele, estava apenas a solidão.

Sua cabeça ainda girava com os últimos acontecimentos. O torneio de Cell, o combate contra Bo Jack... Todos eles vencidos pelo moleque do Gohan, o filho do odioso Kakarotto...

Kakarotto, que havia se sacrificado em vão e acabou decidindo continuar morto.

E frustrando seu desejo de revanche...

- Desgraçado...! – Vegeta disse olhando para o céu. – Você é mesmo um desgraçado, Kakarotto... Passei anos neste maldito planeta para te enfrentar, e agora você resolve ficar morto...! Isso é humilhante...!!

Era humilhante, mas, mais humilhante ainda era saber que tinha sido superado. Pior, tinha sido superado por um moleque de apenas onze anos de idade!

Para um príncipe orgulhoso como Vegeta, isso era o fim da picada. Sua autoconfiança fora violentamente golpeada nessas lutas. O estrago no orgulho do saiyajin fora bem grande.

Tão grande, a ponto de deixá-lo daquele jeito, quase à beira de uma depressão.

Abatido, flutuou lentamente até uma planície, onde aterrissou. Recostou-se no tronco de uma árvore frondosa e por ali resolveu ficar, até quando lhe surgisse novamente a vontade de extravasar sua raiva e sua frustração mais uma vez.

*

- Mamãe...?

Nenhuma resposta. Trunks insistiu:

- Mamãe...? Você está bem?

- Ah, sim... – Bulma respondeu. – Estou bem, não se preocupe...

"Não adianta disfarçar, mamãe...", o jovem pensou. "Você não está tão bem assim. Posso ver no seu olhar."

Trunks havia retornado de derrotar os androides de seu tempo e participou do torneio onde houve a interferência de Bo Jack. Desde essa luta, não via mais o pai e nem se arriscava a encontrá-lo.

No entanto, repensava sua posição.

Nesses últimos dias, percebia a apatia de Bulma. Ele via na mãe um desânimo muito grande. Ela não conseguia nem mesmo se concentrar no trabalho ou em cuidar do pequeno Trunks.

Apatia total. Nem mesmo as travessuras do garotinho de um ano a animavam. Trunks fez as contas e descobriu que ela estava assim há um mês.

_- Onde você pensa que vai assim, sem dizer nada?_

_- Te interessa?_

_- É claro que me interessa!_

_- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações. Será que é tão difícil pra você se lembrar disso, mulher?_

_- Eu me lembro muito bem, você vive dizendo isso!_

_- Então, por que vive me enchendo o saco?_

_Houve um breve silêncio. Vegeta deu as costas a Bulma. Ela resolveu romper o silêncio:_

_- Por que você está agindo assim? Principalmente comigo...? Por que você está tão frio comigo...?_

_- Porque percebi que cometi um erro... Um grande erro..._

_- Um grande... Erro...? Que erro...?_

_- O erro de me envolver com uma terráquea!_

_- Como é que é? – Bulma perguntou já em choque._

_- O que você ouviu!_

_- Quer dizer que eu não sou mais do que uma mera terráquea pra você? – perguntou, já com as lágrimas brotando nos olhos. – Só servi pra você descarregar sua frustração e o seu desejo? Só pra isso?_

_Ele não respondeu. Já ia marchando rumo à sacada do quarto, quando ela retomou:_

_- Então, esse tempo todo comigo não quer te dizer nada? Anda, me responde!_

_Nenhuma resposta._

_- Não vai responder? – Bulma insistiu. – Eu sou qualquer coisa pra você? E, nessa história toda, o Trunks não passa de um "acidente"? Eu só servia pra você se aliviar, enquanto tramava um plano pra derrotar o Goku?! E, agora que ele está morto, me descarta como um lixo qualquer? Por que isso? Por quê?_

_- Cala a boca! – Vegeta respondeu de forma fria e cortante. – Você é uma tola sentimental, que se deixa iludir por qualquer coisa! Tudo o que eu tive com você foi resultado de uma fraqueza que senti... Nada mais do que isso! Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza!_

_Seguiu seu caminho até a sacada e repetiu as palavras geladas e contundentes:_

_- Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza._

Nisso, ele partiu e não voltou desde então. Trunks havia escutado essa discussão e, depois que Vegeta saiu, viu que Bulma começava a chorar. Depois disso, um mês se passou. E as coisas estavam desse jeito: Bulma apática, Vegeta sumido...

Como a coisa piorou, desde a luta com Cell...

*

"_Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza."_

Essa frase ainda insistia em martelar na cabeça de Bulma. E ela ainda causava dor no seu coração.

Como ele podia dizer uma coisa daquelas? Desde que Goku havia morrido, ele tinha ficado tão distante, tão apático... Tão frio... Por quê?

"_Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza."_

Enterrou a cara entre os braços, sobre a prancheta onde tentava, de todas as formas, desenvolver um projeto que estava emperrado há um mês.

Frustrada, ainda não conseguiu se recuperar da decepção que sofrera. Fazer isso estava mais difícil do que pensava.

"Por quê...? Por que eu não consigo te odiar pelo que você me disse? Por quê?"

"_... Percebi que cometi um erro... Um grande erro..."_

"_Um grande... Erro...? Que erro...?"_

"_O erro de me envolver com uma terráquea!"_

Bulma se sentiu muito ferida. Essas palavras conseguiram machucá-la de verdade. Vegeta a feriu pra valer. Mas ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. A razão dizia uma coisa, o coração dizia outra completamente diferente.

A razão dizia para esquecê-lo, ou até mesmo para pagar na mesma moeda. Já o coração dizia outra coisa, dizia para tentar perdoá-lo. Até mesmo tentar entendê-lo.

Mas... Como entender um homem tão complicado como Vegeta? Tão impulsivo, tão instável, tão imprevisível... Tão inacessível na maioria das vezes... Como entender os reais motivos de ele ter se distanciado tanto, de estar agindo de uma forma tão fria com ela? Como entender a razão de ter saído de casa há um mês?

Certo, ele estava ferido por dentro, mas era seu orgulho de príncipe saiyajin... Será que ele não podia se desfazer desse orgulho sequer por um momento?

Só que agora era muito pior. Desde o fim do torneio de Cell, Vegeta tinha se fechado ainda mais. Estava abatido, irritadiço, apático e arredio. Era mais grave ainda pelo fato de ele não treinar mais. Tinha perdido até a vontade de lutar, o que era mais inacreditável.

Era de se dar pena. Mas ela ainda se sentia meio que usada por ele. Seria possível que nada havia conseguido transpor aquele coração de gelo? Seria possível que Vegeta não tivesse sentido, nem por um instante, algo por ela além de desejo?

Tentar desvendar o coração do saiyajin só a frustrava ainda mais...

Nisso, o telefone tocou, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos sobre Vegeta.

- Alô? Chi Chi? Tudo bem? Que bom... Você vem pra cá? Como é? Uma notícia importante? – deu um sorriso. – Ah... Agora fiquei curiosa... Tô te esperando... Tchau!

"A Chi Chi tá tão animada... O que será que ela vai me contar?", Bulma pensou. "É melhor ir ver, ela tá chegando..."

*

- Hã?!? – Bulma ficou atônita. – Como é que é?! Você fala sério?

- Sim, é sério, Bulma! – Chi Chi respondeu. – O médico me confirmou... Eu estou mesmo grávida!

- Quer dizer que...

- Que eu estou esperando mais um filho do Goku...

- Imagino que você tenha ficado bem feliz com isso, não é?

Chi Chi sorriu e pôs a mão em seu ventre, ainda não muito evidente:

- Com certeza... Ele me deixou um presente e tanto... Uma pena que ele não vai poder ver esse bebê nascer... O Goku ficaria muito feliz...

- É verdade... Você tem sorte, Chi Chi...

A morena olhou para Bulma e percebeu que ela não estava tão empolgada quanto imaginava.

- Bulma, o que aconteceu com você?

- Ah... Nada...

- Você não me engana, Bulma... Pela sua cara, parece que é alguma coisa entre você e o Vegeta...

Chi Chi conseguiu pôr o dedo em sua ferida. Bulma abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Já faz um mês que brigamos, e aí ele saiu de casa... E o que ele me disse antes foi horrível... Ainda dói quando me lembro...

"_Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza."_

Ao se lembrar, pôs as mãos na cabeça e respirou fundo, para não chorar mais uma vez.

- Bulma... – Chi Chi disse. – Se ele realmente gosta de você, ele vai voltar...

"Embora eu duvide que isso aconteça...", ela acrescentou em pensamento.

*

- Minha nossa! Aqui as coisas mudaram mesmo...! – Trunks disse bastante surpreso. – Ainda tô tentando entender o que anda acontecendo aqui...

- No seu tempo, eu não tenho nenhum irmão, não é? – Gohan perguntou.

- Não, Gohan. A coisa aqui é muito diferente do que aconteceu no meu tempo... Bem... Mais uma novidade pra contar lá em casa...

- Quando você volta pro seu tempo?

- Amanhã bem cedo. Hoje vou ver se preparo tudo.

- Bom, Trunks... Eu não sinto o ki de Vegeta... Onde ele está?

- Em algum deserto por aí... Ainda não se recuperou das últimas lutas... Acredita se eu disser que ele não quer mais treinar?


	2. Você é um idiota!

_2 – "Você é um idiota!"_

Anoiteceu no deserto. A noite vinha fria, assim como o vento que soprava. Vegeta ainda estava embaixo da mesma árvore, com o mesmo abatimento dos últimos dias.

Nada havia mudado em um mês.

Levantou-se e flutuou para um local onde havia uma grande cratera. Cerrou os punhos com muita força, quase enterrando os dedos nas palmas das mãos. Seus músculos começaram a se retesar, o ki começou a circular furiosamente pelo seu corpo. Lentamente, sua aparência foi mudando. Primeiro, os olhos assumiram a cor verde. Depois, os cabelos ficaram loiros. Em seguida, deixou-se envolver aos poucos pela aura dourada de Super Saiyajin.

Essa lentidão na transformação era intencional. Servia para gastar toda a energia que circulava por todo o seu corpo e tentar acabar com aquela sensação horrível de vergonha e humilhação que sentia.

Tinha decidido que não iria mais lutar, iria abdicar da sua principal característica. Melhor, iria renunciar à principal característica de sua raça. De que adiantaria todo esse poder, se não iria utilizá-lo mais? Para que lutaria, sabendo que seria humilhado mais e mais? Ainda estava carregado de decepção e de vergonha, e sentia-se incapaz de reagir a essas sensações que o invadiam.

De que adiantava anunciar aos quatro cantos do universo que era o "poderoso" príncipe dos saiyajins? De que adiantava seu orgulho, sabendo que sempre passaria vergonha diante de seres fracos? De que adiantava se aplicar a aumentar seus poderes, se um guerreiro de terceira classe sempre estava dez passos à sua frente?

Nada. Absolutamente nada, ele pensava.

Olhou para as mãos cercadas pela aura dourada. Agora o poder de Super Saiyajin lhe parecia totalmente inútil. Seu rival estava morto, sua revanche também. Superar Kakarotto era o seu principal objetivo de vida, mas isso já não era possível. Ele estava tão morto quanto sua condição de príncipe aguerrido.

Vegeta, o orgulhoso guerreiro de elite e poderoso príncipe dos saiyajins, havia desaparecido. Ali estava apenas um sujeito sem vontade alguma, sem seu espírito de luta que sempre o acompanhava.

Ali estava alguém que já não queria mais nada na vida.

E, como um desabafo desesperado, um grito ecoou por toda aquela região, acompanhado por um imenso clarão e um terremoto que daria vários graus na escala Richter. O vendaval gerado pela explosão de energia de Vegeta arremessava inúmeras pedras e pedregulhos a quilômetros de distância.

E, mais uma vez, o brilho dourado se extinguiu e Vegeta voltou ao seu estado normal, novamente esgotado. Aterrissou lentamente e caiu de joelhos no chão mais uma vez pela exaustão. O peso do cansaço era tão grande, que ficou de quatro, enquanto ofegava e suava.

"Por quê?", pensou. "Por que essa vergonha não sai de mim? Por que esse peso no meu coração? Eu não consigo entender...!"

- POR QUÊ?! – ele berrou. – POR QUE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?!

Deitou-se sobre o chão árido do deserto e fixou os olhos negros no céu escuro. A respiração se normalizava aos poucos, enquanto sentia mais uma vez a brisa fria soprar em seu rosto.

Inconscientemente, sentiu uma presença se aproximar e se sentou. Normalmente, se levantaria e já estaria em posição de ataque. Mas não dava mais atenção ao seu instinto saiyajin.

- O que quer comigo, Trunks? – perguntou sem se virar. – Não está vendo que eu quero ficar sozinho?

- Vim ver se você está bem.

- O que diz respeito a mim não é da sua conta, moleque! Dá pra me deixar sozinho ou tá difícil?

Trunks se aproximou. Vegeta se sentiu mais incomodado e se levantou.

- O que você quer comigo? Rir da minha cara? Vamos, ria! Ria de um fracassado! O que acha de ser o filho de um fracassado? Esse sou eu! Sou a pura imagem do fracasso, é isso o que sou!

Calou-se por alguns segundos. Em seguida deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

- Não vai ter pena de mim? É isso que todos os terráqueos adoram fazer... Ter compaixão dos outros... Você veio para isso, não é mesmo? – perguntou com um tom amargurado. – Veio para ter pena de mim... Para me fazer morrer de nojo com essa tal de compaixão...

Foi interrompido por Trunks, que o pegou pela gola do uniforme azul.

- Você é um idiota! – o jovem disse de forma bem cortante.

Vegeta não respondeu. Apenas via os olhos azuis de Trunks ficarem frios como gelo. Os seus olhos escuros eram opacos, não tinham o brilho agressivo de antes. O rosto sarcástico e orgulhoso agora era apático.

- Eu não sou filho de um fracassado. Meu pai jamais sentiria pena dele mesmo. E jamais admitiria que fosse um fracasso.

Em circunstâncias normais, Vegeta reagiria a isso – e com muita violência. Mas ele não estava reagindo. Muito pelo contrário...

- O que está esperando, Trunks? Se quiser me matar, vá em frente... Vai ser melhor pra mim... Melhor do que ficar aqui pra me sentir cada vez mais humilhado...

Trunks não estava acreditando no que acabava de ouvir. Acabou se enfurecendo:

- Ficou louco, é?! Não acredito que você esteja me dizendo uma coisa dessas! O que passa pela sua cabeça? Me diga!

- Eu não aguento mais ser humilhado... Não tenho mais vontade de lutar... De que adianta treinar, sabendo que vou fracassar outra vez, e mais outra, e mais outra...?

Trunks o largou. Não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir. Era impossível Vegeta dizer aquilo.

- Não... Isso não é verdade... Você não pode estar dizendo isso...! Você é o príncipe dos saiyajins, um guerreiro poderoso e orgulhoso, que não foge de uma luta! Um guerreiro de elite, que não tem medo de enfrentar adversários mais poderosos! Um saiyajin que sempre quer um desafio para se tornar cada vez mais forte, e...

- CALA A SUA BOCA, TRUNKS!! – Vegeta o interrompeu. – O Vegeta que você conhecia já morreu! Ele morreu na luta contra Cell, junto com Kakarotto!! Aquele era o meu orgulho, ele foi sepultado naquele dia! Pra mim não importa o que eu fui, já não importa mais! Hoje sou apenas um verme insignificante e fracassado, não sobrou nada de mim desde aquele dia! Por que você não me deixa em paz? Por quê??

- Não... Você não é assim... Você não é assim, papai... Não foi isso que eu ouvi sobre você no meu tempo. Não foi isso que eu vi quando te conheci... Não foi...

O rapaz estava incrédulo. Totalmente atônito. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquele era o seu pai. Isso não lhe entrava na cabeça. Acabou se enfurecendo com toda aquela autopiedade de Vegeta e fez o impensável: acertou-lhe um forte soco no rosto, que o jogou a alguns metros de distância.

- Para com essa maldita autopiedade! – Trunks ordenou com frieza. – Você é um guerreiro saiyajin, não tem que ficar choramingando as suas derrotas! Só os vermes fracos fazem isso!!


	3. Provocação

_3 – Provocação_

Vegeta ficou em choque. Não pelo soco em si, mas também pelo o que Trunks acabava de dizer. Lembrava-se de que fora a mesma coisa que ele dissera ao filho durante o treinamento na Morada do Tempo.

"_Para com essa maldita autopiedade! Você é um guerreiro saiyajin, não tem que ficar choramingando as suas derrotas! Só os vermes fracos fazem isso!!"_

_Tinham terminado mais uma dura sessão de treinamentos. Estavam exaustos depois de mais um combate entre eles. Trunks tinha sido derrotado mais uma vez e, revoltado, começou a socar o chão._

_- Eu nunca vou conseguir evoluir desse jeito!! – ele disse. – Não sinto nenhuma diferença no meu poder, não evoluí em nada até hoje! Como... Como vou derrotar os androides...?_

_Trunks ainda estava no chão, parecia extremamente desiludido. Voltara no tempo, mas havia passado pelas mesmas coisas pelas quais passara em sua linha de tempo. E aquele treinamento era uma de suas esperanças._

_Mas parecia não sentir resultado algum. Parecia que nada mudava._

_- Será que não vou conseguir nada aqui?! Será que não vou vencer os androides nunca?_

_- Cala a boca, Trunks!! – Vegeta ordenou. – Para com essa maldita autopiedade! Você é um guerreiro saiyajin, não tem que ficar choramingando as suas derrotas! Só os vermes fracos fazem isso!!_

- Que eu saiba, não sou filho de um verme fraco. – Trunks disse. – Tampouco sou um deles. Sou filho de um príncipe saiyajin e também tenho o meu orgulho.

O rapaz deu as costas para o pai e prosseguiu:

- Eu acho que já passei por coisas bem piores do que você. Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, nunca se sabe... Também já me senti bastante inútil por não poder derrotar os meus adversários. Sei muito bem como lidar com uma derrota. Já cheguei a querer desistir de tudo, mas havia coisas que não me deixavam fazer isso. Não sei se isso funcionaria com você. Somos parecidos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, somos diferentes...

Trunks deu uma pausa, enquanto o vento noturno brincava com os longos cabelos cor de lavanda.

- Somos realmente diferentes, mesmo sendo pai e filho. Cada um com uma diferente razão de viver... Você tem certeza de que sua razão de viver se foi? Não acho que sua razão de viver seja apenas a revanche contra Goku... Nisso, você está completamente enganado... Depois do que você me disse lá na morada do Tempo...

"_Alguma coisa me prende a este planeta. Na verdade, é por causa dela que não saio daqui."_

"_O que me prende aqui não é minha revanche contra Kakarotto... É outra coisa..."_

Trunks achou que isso poderia convencer o pai a deixar de tanta teimosia. Mas isso trouxe o efeito contrário, porque Vegeta acabou se recordando do que havia dito há um mês para Bulma, antes de sair de casa para ficar no deserto.

"_Você é uma tola sentimental, que se deixa iludir por qualquer coisa! Tudo o que eu tive com você foi resultado de uma fraqueza que senti... Nada mais do que isso! Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza!"_

"_Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza."_

Não saía de sua cabeça o momento em que partia rumo ao deserto. Não evitou ouvir o choro de Bulma em seguida, seus ouvidos treinados haviam captado tudo. Há um mês que tentava esquecer essa discussão, e Trunks o atormentava com essa lembrança que pesava em seu coração.

- Trunks, me deixe em paz! Se veio tentar me levar de volta pra casa, está perdendo seu tempo aqui!

- Bem, eu já sabia que você diria isso... Então...

O jovem apontou a mão direita para uma direção específica e começou a carregar uma esfera de energia. Seu olhar era frio, na medida do possível.

- Tem certeza de que não quer voltar? Tudo bem... Mas... Eu duvido que resista à tentação de querer lutar...

Vegeta olhou para o filho, tentando descobrir a real intenção dele. Viu Trunks se transformar em Super Saiyajin, enquanto ainda carregava a esfera de energia.

- Dificilmente um saiyajin resiste à vontade de lutar. Eu sei disso, porque sou um guerreiro como você... Mas num saiyajin puro, creio que isso é mais forte... Sem contar que você não tem escolha...

- Do que está falando, Trunks?

Trunks sorriu com uma boa dose de ironia, realçando as feições que havia herdado de seu pai:

- Ainda não percebeu para que direção eu estou apontando o meu ataque?

Caiu a ficha de Vegeta:

- Você ficou louco?! – ele perguntou. – Está apontando para...

- Sim. – o jovem o interrompeu. – Para a Capital do Oeste. Estou apontando para a **sua** casa... Se você não lutar comigo, vou mandar tudo pelos ares!

- Só pode estar brincando. – o príncipe sorriu com sarcasmo. – Você não seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Duvida? E se eu não deixei aflorar meu instinto saiyajin? Sou seu filho, esqueceu? E sei que você já foi um assassino... Também sei que os saiyajins têm esse instinto assassino. Não foi por isso que Freeza usou vocês pra conquistar planetas para ele?

Trunks aumentou seu ki e a esfera de energia se expandiu assustadoramente. Vegeta concluiu que ele podia não estar brincando. A expressão fria do jovem lhe dizia que aquilo poderia se tornar algo sério. Muito sério.

E se tornou.

Trunks disparou a esfera de energia para a direção da Capital do Oeste. Vegeta não pensou em mais nada e voou para ultrapassar o ataque recém-disparado, que cortava a escuridão da noite com sua luz incandescente. A fim de ganhar mais velocidade, ele se transformou em Super Saiyajin e conseguiu ultrapassar. Rapidamente, apontou a mão direita e disparou o Ataque Big Bang para provocar uma explosão e anular o ataque de Trunks.

- Trunks, onde você está com a cabeça?! – Vegeta esbravejou.

Trunks não respondeu. Apenas sorriu com ironia.

- Você poderia matar gente inocente... Até mesmo a sua mãe... E a você mesmo!

- E você se importa? Disse que não iria mais lutar, pra ser humilhado outra vez, e mais outra, e mais outra... Por que resolveu criar coragem de repente?

Vegeta sentiu seu sangue voltar a ferver, como não acontecia há algum tempo.

- Não me provoque... – avisou.

- Está com medo de lutar? – Trunks perguntou sem se alterar. – Não sabia que meu pai tinha se tornado um covarde.

- Não me provoque, Trunks, ou...

- Ou o quê?

- Ou vai se arrepender.

- Me arrepender de quê? – o rapaz continuava sarcástico. – Vamos, me diga! Ou vou mandar a Capital do Oeste pros ares! Você sabe muito bem que tenho poder pra isso!

Sim, ele era capaz. Por que Trunks se deixaria dominar pela insanidade? Vegeta não entendia. Na verdade, ele estava passando por um conflito interno. Tinha dito a si mesmo que nunca mais lutaria, mas naquele momento seu instinto de guerreiro saiyajin começava a se apoderar dele. Não só pela repentina e louca atitude de Trunks, mas também pelo seu temperamento forte.

- Posso sentir o seu medo. Você está com medo de lutar. Na verdade, está com medo do fracasso.

O ki do saiyajin começava a aumentar a cada provocação. Seu coração pulsava mais forte, enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam e seus dentes rangiam.

- Não me provoque, Trunks...!!

- Você deixou seu espírito de luta te abandonar e perdeu seu orgulho de príncipe saiyajin... Você se tornou um covarde! Um grande covarde!!

Foi a gota d'água. Vegeta enfureceu de vez.

- Eu não sou covarde...! NÃO SOU NENHUM COVARDE, SOU O PRÍNCIPE DOS SAIYAJINS!!!

Em fração de segundos, seu ki aumentou até o seu nível máximo. Seu olhar era cheio de fúria, nele estava aquele brilho agressivo que andava ausente havia um bom tempo.

A provocação de Trunks foi o estopim para o início de uma luta feroz entre pai e filho.


	4. Erros e acertos

_4 – Erros e acertos_

O jovem saiyajin já estava preparado para isso e se pôs em posição de combate. Vegeta foi com tudo e desferiu um soco, que foi bloqueado pelo braço de Trunks. O golpe gerou faíscas, que iluminaram aquele deserto por alguns instantes.

Trunks reagiu, segurando Vegeta pelo braço e acertando o joelho em sua barriga. Em seguida, acertou-lhe uma cotovelada nas costas, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Sabia que ele ainda estava enfraquecido, pois havia desperdiçado a energia em mais uma transformação sem luta.

Vegeta se levantou, tentando se recuperar dos golpes que havia recebido de Trunks.

"Maldição... Se eu não tivesse desperdiçado o meu ki, não levaria esses golpes assim..."

"_Está com medo de lutar?"_

"_Você está com medo de lutar. Na verdade, está com medo do fracasso."_

"_Você se tornou um covarde! Um grande covarde!!"_

Tudo o que Trunks dissera momentos atrás começava a voltar à sua mente, como se a golpeasse brutalmente a cada frase.

"Como ele tem a ousadia de me dizer isso?! Eu não sou nenhum medroso! Ninguém tem o direito de me insultar assim... Nem mesmo o meu filho!"

Agora seu instinto guerreiro voltava com força. Sabia que estava em desvantagem, sentira o ki de Trunks bastante superior ao seu, sem contar com os golpes que acabara de levar.

Mas isso já não tinha tanta importância.

Ressurgiam, em Vegeta, as principais características de um guerreiro saiyajin puro. Principalmente o gosto por desafios e a vontade de enfrentar oponentes superiores.

Foi ao ataque mais uma vez, fazendo com que começasse uma longa sequência de troca de golpes, desferidos impiedosamente por ambos. Os golpes potentes dos dois Super Saiyajins estrondavam como fortes e sucessivos trovões, e geravam clarões a cada impacto.

Vegeta e Trunks, nesse momento, esqueciam que eram pai e filho. Eram apenas adversários se enfrentando numa luta ensandecida, nada mais.

Nisso, Trunks surpreendeu Vegeta ao disparar um raio por trás dele. Com o ataque, o saiyajin se chocou com o chão, fazendo um grande buraco.

Começou a sentir que sua energia começava a diminuir, a luta estava sendo desgastante. Além disso, Vegeta não saíra de onde havia caído.

Pelo jeito, já não aguentava mais prosseguir o combate.

Procurou pelo ki do pai, mas não encontrou. De repente, um grande ki apareceu por trás dele e o acertou nas costas. Trunks conseguiu flutuar a tempo, mas recebeu uma sucessão de golpes furiosos de Vegeta. Ficou surpreso com a força dos golpes, parecia que o príncipe havia aumentado seu poder de luta. Um poder quase comparável ao de Gohan.

O jovem bem que tentou reagir, mas já estava fraco e ferido. E Vegeta não deu chance. Sumiu e reapareceu na frente dele, disparando um raio à queima-roupa. Trunks acabou despencando e Vegeta voltou à sua forma normal, ao mesmo tempo em que aterrissava perto de onde ele estava caído.

O saiyajin olhou para o jovem com uma expressão de "será que eu exagerei?". Trunks – totalmente enfraquecido – tentava se levantar, mas suas tentativas eram em vão.

Até que uma mão foi estendida para ajudá-lo, o que lhe causou uma certa surpresa.

- Vamos para casa, Trunks. – Vegeta disse. – Se eu ficar te esperando, você não vai conseguir se levantar sozinho tão cedo.

Trunks hesitou.

- Anda logo, antes que eu mude de ideia!

Pegou na mão dele e deixou-se ser amparado. Os dois deixaram o deserto e voaram para a Capital do Oeste.

Durante todo o trajeto, Vegeta pensava no momento em que teria que encarar Bulma. Tinha agido como um grande idiota naquele dia. Havia descontado sua frustração em quem jamais deveria ter feito isso.

Sim, tinha cometido um grande erro... O de dizer aquelas coisas tão horríveis e, ao mesmo tempo, tão falsas, pois, na verdade, jamais se arrependeria de ter se envolvido com ela.

Nessa história, o errado era ele.

*

Já eram mais de onze e meia da noite e Bulma não dormia. Fazia tempo que havia visto Trunks sair voando e ele ainda não retornara. Não conseguia ficar sem se preocupar, porque ele já partiria no dia seguinte. Tudo o que ele lhe dissera foi um "Mamãe, eu volto logo".

Mas ainda não tinha voltado.

Ouviu alguém na sacada do quarto e acendeu a luz. Era Vegeta, que chegava amparando Trunks. Este estava muito ferido e desacordado.

- Vegeta? – ela estava surpresa. – O que aconteceu?

- Não faça perguntas e abre o quarto dele!

Bulma não respondeu. Aquele momento não era para fazer perguntas, e sim cuidar de Trunks. Tratou dos ferimentos dele, sob o olhar de Vegeta. Assim que acabou, percebeu que o saiyajin estava igualmente ferido, apesar de estar em pé.

- Vamos – disse a ele. – Você também precisa de um pouco de atenção.

Ele não se mexeu dali. Bulma estranhou, pois ele não olhava diretamente para ela. Parecia que estava envergonhado, ou algo parecido.

- Vocês lutaram, não foi? – ela perguntou.

Ele simplesmente meneou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Permaneceu do mesmo jeito por alguns segundos. Pensava ainda em como encarar Bulma depois do que lhe dissera naquele dia.

"_Você é uma tola sentimental, que se deixa iludir por qualquer coisa! Tudo o que eu tive com você foi resultado de uma fraqueza que senti... Nada mais do que isso! Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza!"_

Tudo o que dissera a ela não passava de uma imensa mentira. Uma imensa mentira que contava a si mesmo e na qual se obrigava a acreditar. Tudo em nome de seu orgulho. Por causa dele, havia ferido quem ele menos queria. E agora se sentia um completo idiota na frente dela, totalmente sem ação.

Decidiu sair dali e passou à frente dela.

- Você... Vai embora de novo?

- Só se você quiser. – ele respondeu secamente.

Bulma não resistiu e deu um sorriso.

Os dois se dirigiram até o quarto, onde ela pegou o kit de primeiros socorros – que, geralmente, usava para si mesma. Começou a passar o algodão com água oxigenada sobre os ferimentos dele. O saiyajin, por seu turno, nem reclamava. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que cada vez que sentia algum ferimento arder, limitava-se apenas a emitir algum grunhido ou gemido.

Bulma parou por alguns instantes o que fazia e fitou o rosto de Vegeta. Normalmente, ele resmungaria enquanto ela estivesse nessa tarefa, mas estava quieto demais. Olhou para ele com mais atenção e percebeu que ele não estava abatido como um mês atrás.

Não, ele estava pensativo. Muito pensativo.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – ela tomou a iniciativa de dizer.

Ele permanecia mudo, mas arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvi-la. Mesmo depois do que ele havia dito a ela, ela sentia falta dele? Por mais que tentasse, às vezes não entendia os sentimentos de uma mulher humana, principalmente de Bulma. Mas sabia muito bem que tinha conseguido feri-la aquele dia, pois escutara o choro dela.

No entanto, não pensava que ela fosse engrenar uma conversa com ele, sem nenhum ressentimento. Era estranho. Depois de tudo que ele havia dito antes de fugir para o deserto...

Por mais incrível que soasse para o príncipe, isso ainda o deixava mal e oprimia-lhe o coração. Foi quando tomou coragem de falar alguma coisa:

- Me desculpa...

- Hã?

Para Bulma, essas duas palavrinhas foram inesperadas. Por conta disso, já previa um "É surda?" da parte de Vegeta. O que não aconteceu:

- Por aquele dia... Agi como um idiota...

A voz dele tinha um tom pouco usual, sem nenhuma agressividade. Apesar de estranho e raro isso, era algo que a enternecia.

- Eu... Te feri... – ele prosseguiu.

Ela sabia que ele era péssimo para se expressar, mas tratou de evitar maior desconforto:

- Já passou... Esqueça... Não precisa pedir desculpas...

Bulma sorriu. Demorou a perceber, mas ultimamente tinha agido de forma egoísta com ele. Depois de dois fracassos que ele sofrera, em vez de ajudá-lo a superar a crise que surgia, ela apenas reclamava de sua frieza, de seu afastamento, de sua apatia, de seu orgulho... Não enxergava que, por trás disso, tinha alguém que, embora odiasse pedir qualquer tipo de ajuda, precisava de algum apoio. Nem que fosse apoio moral.

Ela havia sido muito egoísta, além de exigir dele algo que não podia oferecer naquele momento. Fora egoísta ao exigir que ele agisse do jeito que não era.

- Eu também agi errado... Nem enxergar o que você sentia eu enxerguei... Só pensei em mim mesma... Então me desculpe também...

- Esquece... O passado é passado... – ele disse. – Vai terminar logo com isso, ou tá difícil?

O mesmo rabugento de sempre. Muito melhor do que aturá-lo com apatia. Bulma não conseguiu se segurar e acabou abraçando Vegeta, que correspondeu ao gesto. Como tinha sentido a falta dele... Do cheiro, e também do calor de seu corpo...

Sim, o seu príncipe estava de volta.


	5. Retornos

_5 – Retornos_

Dia seguinte. O sol já havia invadido o quarto de Trunks, fazendo-o acordar. Sentia o corpo ainda meio dolorido, mas estava muito melhor do que logo após o combate com o pai. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o relógio.

Já eram mais de dez horas da manhã.

- Essa não! Já está tarde!

Tentou se levantar, mas não aguentou se manter de pé e caiu sentado na cama. Ainda não estava recuperado de todo.

- Trunks, você ainda não está recuperado... – Bulma disse ao entrar.

- Argh... Eu sei, mamãe... Mas já tá tarde e eu tenho que terminar de preparar a máquina do tempo...

Tentou se levantar de novo, mas dessa vez teve que se escorar na cômoda para não perder o equilíbrio novamente e cair. Não imaginava que os golpes que tinha levado de Vegeta tivessem feito tanto estrago nele.

Apesar disso, não se arrependia do que havia feito.

- Trunks, como começou essa luta com o seu pai?

Ele suspirou ainda encostado na cômoda e disse:

- Eu o provoquei.

- Provocou?

- Sim. Eu o obriguei a lutar comigo.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu só queria ajudar... Na verdade, eu escutei aquela discussão que vocês dois tiveram. Depois, eu ouvi você chorar quando ele saiu. Eu não queria que vocês estivessem mal assim, me sentiria culpado...

- Se sentiria culpado? Como assim?

- Pela interferência que gerei aqui nesta linha de tempo. Olha a confusão que arranjei, principalmente entre vocês dois...

- Não, você não causou isso, Trunks... Seu pai é que é assim...

- Não sei se consegui ajudar ele... Parecia tão mal depois de tudo... Eu não aguentava ver ele daquele jeito...

- É... Ele estava bem desanimado. Mas acho que ele voltou a ser o que era. Pude perceber isso nos olhos dele...

- Então, não preciso me arrepender do que fiz... Apesar de ter apanhado muito dele na luta, valeu a pena... Sem contar que acho que ficou mais forte...

- Trunks, às vezes eu acho que você se parece muito com o seu pai. Adora se arriscar como ele...

Nisso, ela ia saindo do quarto. Mas antes disse:

- Obrigada Trunks... – sorriu. – Obrigada por vir aqui neste tempo e fazer tudo ser diferente...

*

Todos já estavam reunidos para se despedirem de Trunks. Este tinha ingerido uma semente dos deuses, presenteada por Gohan. O garoto estava lá também.

- Boa sorte, Trunks! – ele disse.

- Obrigado, Gohan. Pra você também.

Assim, ele foi se despedindo de todos os guerreiros Z, até que chegou a hora de se despedir de sua família. Abraçou os avós, e também o seu "eu", que deu um generoso puxão em seu cabelo – embora estivesse já curto outra vez.

Agora era o momento de se despedir de seus pais.

Abraçou Bulma, que retribuiu com muito carinho. Sem contar que ela estava feliz em ver que seu filho, quando crescesse, seria como aquele belo rapaz que viera do futuro. Sorriu.

- Trunks, espero que agora seu tempo seja melhor do que antes. – disse. – Você se tornou um grande homem. Estou muito orgulhosa.

- Obrigado, mãe...

- Boa sorte... E mande lembranças nossas para o meu "eu" no seu tempo... – Bulma disse, beijando a testa do jovem.

- Pode deixar... Vou fazer isso... – ele disse sorrindo.

Virou-se e olhou para a direção de Vegeta. O saiyajin estava encostado em uma árvore, a alguns passos de distância do restante do pessoal. Tinha vontade de se despedir do pai com um abraço, ou até mesmo com apenas um aperto de mão, mas não se permitia a isso. Trunks o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele jamais faria um gesto de afeto como esse, ainda mais em público.

Sabia que Vegeta era orgulhoso demais para isso.

- Trunks – o saiyajin disse. – Se cuida. Vê se não relaxa nos treinos!

O rapaz sorriu ao ouvi-lo. Esse era o "jeito Vegeta" de ser de seu pai. Certas coisas jamais mudariam...

- Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo relaxar.

- Bom mesmo... – Vegeta deu seu característico meio-sorriso. – Não quero ser pai de um guerreiro fraco e relaxado, entendeu?

- Tudo bem, eu vou me esforçar. Se cuida também, papai...

Assim, terminado o momento das despedidas, Trunks saltou e entrou na máquina do tempo. Deu um aceno a todos e, em seguida, desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

*

- O quê?! – Vegeta perguntou. – A mulher de Kakarotto vai ter mais um filho?!

- É, Vegeta. – Bulma respondeu. – A Chi Chi disse que engravidou antes do Goku morrer...

- Ainda depois de morto, esse imbecil apronta uma dessas...

Bulma não comentou, e o saiyajin quedou-se pensativo por alguns instantes. Começou a raciocinar. Bulma comentou que uma vez Kakarotto tinha se reencontrado com o avô de criação, que já estava morto. De repente, surgiu a sensação de que poderia acontecer de seu rival reaparecer algum dia.

- Bulma – ele disse. – E a sala de gravidade, quando você vai fazer as melhorias?

- Hã?

- É surda? Pretendo voltar a treinar logo e superar meus poderes! Com esse sossego aqui na Terra, o Gohan pode relaxar e eu posso superar ele! Além disso – logo emendou. – Quando Trunks tiver a idade ideal, vou começar a treiná-lo também. Não quero que o outro filho do Kakarotto seja mais forte que o **meu** filho.

- Tudo bem... – ela suspirou. – Se é pra ser assim, não devo demorar muito pra tirar o projeto do papel. Mas vamos conversar direito sobre esse treinamento de Trunks...

- Lá vem você com seu papo de mãe coruja...

- E lá vem você com seu papo de pai durão...

Bulma o beijou, e não encontrou resistência alguma da parte dele. Pelo contrário, ele sentia necessidade desse beijo, tanto quanto ela. Os últimos trinta dias – em que estiveram distantes um do outro – foram tão longos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade para ambos.

- É bom estar de volta... – ele disse sem querer, logo em seguida ficou vermelho.

Ela sorriu:

- Como é bom ter você de volta. – ela disse. – E em todos os sentidos...


End file.
